Dance Like There's No One Watching
by Jamangsta
Summary: After Rosalie Hale and her dance crew graduate high school, she is worried of the sudden change to her happy life. Will the new change be for the better? or will this change, ruin Rose's life forever?  Full Summary inside  -ALL HUMAN-
1. Change

**Esme and Carlisle are foster parents of Jasper and Rosalie and biological parents for Edward. Charlie and Renee are parents of Emmett, Bella and Alice.**

**After Rosalie Hale and her dance crew graduate high school, she is worried of the sudden change to her happy life...the departing of her friends... her relationship with her boyfriend Emmett...leaving her foster parents and finding a new apartment...and the new college. Will the new change be for the better? or will this change, ruin Rose's life forever? -ALL HUMAN-**

**Rosalie Hale - Contemporary Dancer**

**Emmett McCarty - Hip Hop Dancer**

**Alice McCarty - Jazz Dancer/Singer**

**Jasper Hale - DJ/ Hip Hop (Mostly Popping n Locking)**

**Bella McCarty - Ballet Dancer**

**Edward Cullen - Tap Dancer**

Graduating isn't an experience in which everyone shares the same opinion. A stereotype would say the nerds would be thrilled to be going to college, the jocks still trying to find their football university, or the cheerleaders would be excited to hit the beach. While all of that may be true, Rosalie Hale was happy just to be graduating.

Not only was she graduating, but she was graduating with honours. Esme was so proud of her, that Rose was sure she saw the woman cry at least twice during the ceremony, and Esme wasn't even her biological mum. The whole event seemed to happen in one huge blur. From the time when Carlisle and Esme dropped her off at the auditorium, to Rose running with her cap and gown to get into line, accepting her diploma, and now she was on her way to the parking lot with the rest of the mob, trying to find her group.

It made her smile and hold back a laugh when her name was called and Emmett and the entire crew went into hysterics. They could be heard throughout the entire auditorium. Rosalie was sure if they hadn't shut it a moment sooner they would have been thrown out. But it didn't matter. All that she could think about was being finished with school. This was a happy thought, but she couldn't help but have ones that bothered her. _What now?_

Companies and college's had been calling the crew members all month, trying to schedule them all auditions to get in. The crew had agreed to take their time and do the research. After all, school had just ended and they were in no rush. Besides, not all of them aspired to dance for their life career. Her brother Jasper had gotten an offer from a company for his computer skills, his girlfriend Alice got an academic scholarship, and her step-brother Edward got a few offers for his tap dancing, and Bella her best friend had a number of offers for her ballet dancing.

Though this would be sad for Rosalie to part with her friends if they had to leave, she was mostly concerned about what was going to happen with her and Emmett. She couldn't deny to herself any longer about how attached she'd become to him. She'd tried her best not to, but Rosalie could not help falling in love with him. After pondering on the subject she'd convinced herself it wasn't unhealthy, and that it was good to have that kind of love in her life again. She'd even considered talking to Esme about it, but decided against it at the last moment. Luckily for her, Emmett had already promised her that he would sign on with whatever college she wanted to attend. At first Rose thought him silly for doing such a thing, but found out that whoever wanted Emmett wanted her as well.

Rosalie had thought this ridiculously lucky while Emmett reasoned with her that it was because she was talented. Of course she dismissed the matter, only concerned with the fact that she would be with Emmett. From there they both agreed to try out for whatever company they both deemed the best. Though both of them weren't worried about it. They were going to take things slow and enjoy their summer.

Upon entering the bright light of the day, Rose shielded her eyes with her cap as she scanned the crowded parking lot for her friends and family. Alice and Bella found her first, both taking her into a huge hug that sandwiched her into the middle.

"Guys, I can't breathe!" Rose laughed as her friends finally released her.

"Girl, you can stop breathin' for two seconds to give me a hug, we just graduated!" Alice exclaimed, giving Rose a playful jab to the shoulder.

Bella wrapped an arm around Rose, "Yeah girl, you ain't gonna get rid of us that quickly!"

"Why would I ever dream of doing such a thing?" Rose chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

It wasn't long before a herd of footsteps could be heard and Rose was surrounded by the boys and Esme and Carlisle. They each took turns hugging Rose.

"I'm so proud of you Rosie, you've come a long way." Esme told her while holding her shoulders. "Your mother would be so happy."

Rose merely nodded in response, working up a smile for Esme on account the woman looked like she was going to cry again. She embraced her once more before releasing her so she could stand with Emmett again. Esme wiped the sides of her eyes before straightening as if nothing had happened.

"Now then, where would you like to go eat Rose? All of your friends can come, my treat."

The crew whooped excitedly and watched and waited for Rose's decision. She frowned at them for putting her in the spotlight and quickly decided on a place so they could stare at something else. They all rode separately to Outback Steakhouse and in time were seated for a nice dinner.

Time seemed to stand still as Rose looked at the table around her and surveyed her friends and family. Their happy faces and cheerful behaviour made her happy, but sad at the same time. _What will happen to us? Will we always be together?_ The thoughts had plagued her mind for weeks. She tried not to let them bother her, but it was of no use. Rose had finally found people who loved and believed in her. She felt the best she'd ever had when she was with Emmett and her friends and she wasn't ready for that feeling to go away.

"What's wrong Sunshine?"

Rose looked up from her steak to see Emmett watching her from her side. He had a small bit of sauce on his face, but he still looked charming as ever with that smile of his, and those dimples. She couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head at him.

"Nothing Boy band, just thinking."

Chase wiped his face with his napkin, fully aware of how messy he was, but turned to look at Rose again. "Thinking about what?"

She forked a piece of steak into her mouth and chewed before frowning at him. "Stuff."

"What stuff?" Emmett pressed, his grin widening on his face as soon as he saw her look of annoyance.

Rose narrowed her eyes and pointed at him with her fork. "Drop it."

Emmett leaned over to peck her lightly on the cheek before returning to his food, but not before adding, "Alright, but you're telling me later."

She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's persistence. Her refusal to let him in on anything was utterly pointless, he would win her over in the end.

Her thoughts on the near future that held a drastic amount of change still scared her and for the first time Rose realized why. The last life changing event that happened to her was her mother's death. She was scared for more change and realized that's why she'd always be negative to the subject. So Rosalie decided to not let her mind wander too deeply for the rest of dinner.

The first week of summer trickled through Rose's hands like water, and as time went on she felt as if she was running out of time. Time for what? She wasn't quite sure, but she became anxious and stressed.

"What's wrong with you?" Bella asked, looking up at Rose with a confused expression.

Rose was spending the day at the McCarty's household. It was still mid morning and Emmett and Bella were in their pyjamas. Well, Bella had pyjamas, Em had to put on a shirt and some sweatpants when Rose got there. His sister, Bella had instructed him to do so, informing Rose that he would wander about the house in boxers if she didn't.

Bella had finished pouring herself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the counter next to Rose, who was sitting beside Emmett. He was on the laptop, looking at apartments via the Internet. As soon as he told her what he was doing it totally put her off. Even though Rose knew Emmett wasn't moving away and she'd see him just the same it was that thought of change.

" 'Ello? Rose? Anybody there?"

Rose snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at her best friend beside her.

"Oh, sorry Bells. What did you say?"

Bella blinked. "What's wrong? You look all sad." She mused, her flushed cheeks bringing a smile to Rose's lips.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Aha!" Emmett exclaimed, making the two girls jump from the unexpected noise.

Bella hopped down from her chair and ran over to the computer to see. "Did you find one?"

"Yes, look at how sweet that place is!" He said, pointing to a spot on the screen so his sister could see what he was talking about.

Rose frowned and fidgeted with her hands that were in her lap. It wasn't until she felt Emmett's hand on her shoulder she looked up to meet his concerned eyes.

"Rose, you sure everything's alright?"

She swallowed abit and gave him the best smile she could. "Yeah, sorry."

But Emmett wasn't convinced. He frowned and studied over her face, narrowing his eyes slightly. Rose knew this meant he wasn't buying it and he was going to get it out of her. She'd been narrowly dodging the subject because, frankly, she didn't want to talk about it.

Emmett surveyed Rosalie carefully once more, then looked back at the computer screen before slowly closing the laptop shut. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Rose's body seemed to relax. She had done it unconsciously of course, but it was enough for him. Bella blinked confusedly between the two teenagers before tugging at Emmett's shirt.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"What would you like to do?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from Rose.

She had straightened in her posture and resumed her normal smile as she watched his sister speak. He started to put together her actions, knowing she'd been acting like this for the past week. And it happened whenever something about where their lives were heading came up.

" 'Ello? Emmett? You too?"

He blinked and looked down at his sister, "Sorry Bells, what did you say?"

The girl pouted and crossed her arms. She shifted her weight to one leg and gave her brother a look. "I said, would you like ta' go play DDR with me?"

Emmett twisted his lips around as he thought. Then turned back to his sister.

"Sure, I'll be there in a little bit. I'm gonna talk with Rose for a sec, ok?"

Bella gave both her best friend and big brother a look before nodding and trotting off into the living room. Rose frowned and crossed her arms. But Emmett sat forward in his chair, taking one of Rose's hands and looking up at her.

"Rosie, I know something's bothering you."

Rosalie sighed and let her hand go limp in Emmett's. She didn't really want to talk about it. It wasn't anything talking could fix. She didn't like change. It was plain and simple. Anything that had change in it always resulted in some huge dramatic loss that Rose was tired of. Yes, she gained Emmett, her friends, and a chance at life, but she lost her mother and everything that happened to get it wasn't exactly fun. It was part of life, so what? It still sucked.

Emmett frowned at Rose's reaction to him wanting to talk about what was bothering her. His brows furrowed and his muscles tightened, he let go of her hand to sit back in his chair and study her face.

"You know, you always tell me I need to talk about something when it's bothering me. It doesn't just work one way Sunshine."

She frowned and looked up to lock eyes with him. "It's no big deal Emmett."

Emmett sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Every time someone brings up something about their career, or college, or…whatever that's going to happen in the next month or so, you get on edge."

"So?"

He frowned. She was being defensive and this meant it _did_ bother her. But Rose normally wasn't defensive around Emmett anymore. He'd thought that they were past that point with each other now. If he were another guy he probably would have let it pass, but he wasn't.

"Rose, why are you scared of the future?" Emmett asked gently.

"I'm not _scared_!" Rose glared, standing up from the chair and flicking her long locks of blend behind her back.

"Then what's wrong with you? You're worrying me," He confessed. He didn't like to let out like that, but if it was the only way, then he would.

Finally Rose seemed to calm and sat back in the chair. She messed with her hands in her lap while frowning. Emmett waited patiently for her to speak.

"I just don't want everything to change." She confessed, looking up at him sincerely.

Emmett nodded. "I get you, but not _everything_ is gonna change."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Just the important things."

Emmett leaned forward in his seat again to get closer to her. "Rose, it's going to be alright, I promise."

"Emmett, you can't promise me something like that. You don't know what's going to happen."

At this Emmett reached out and took Rose's hand to hold in both of his. He made sure she was looking at him before he answered. "No, I don't know what's going to happen, but I can promise you that I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what."

Rose couldn't help but smile a little. "Always? And what's the difference between you knowing what's going to happen in the future, or what you're always gonna do?"

Emmett flashed her his dimples. "Because, I'm in control of my actions."

She shook her head at him for a moment, but she couldn't help but smile. It didn't help the change go away, but knowing that Emmett was going to be with her did make her feel better. At least she knew she wasn't going to have to face the changes alone.

Rose smiled up at him and got up out of her seat. Emmett leaned back in his seat and opened his arms for her. She chuckled and hopped up to sit sideways in his lap, cuddling into his embrace. Rose sighed contently and Emmett smiled. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her face to meet his before brushing his lips against hers. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to deepen the kiss.


	2. Dance Is My Life

**Hey Guys! Please R&R, i would really appreciate the feedback! Thanks guys!**

**xoxox**

The next day, Rose had to go to the dance studio at Forks High School to choreograph her solo audition for the famous dance academy Julliard in New York. She had exactly a week to get this over and done with. She warmed up with a few lunges and splits, and then listened to the random songs that were playing and started to easily freestyle with contemporary moves. While she was dancing she remembered the first time she met Emmett.

Emmett McCarty had watched with obvious amusement as Rosalie Hale auditioned a dozen or so dancers at Forks High School. None of them were up to scratch with what she wanted them to do. She was getting more and more frustrated, but managed to keep it down. Mostly. Finally, she sent the entire mob of students home and let out a huge sigh while she slumped herself on a nearby seat. Emmett paused for a moment before walking over to her; she looked absolutely defeated while she stared at the ground contemplating whether to post-pone her final dance exam or commit suicide, either one would work perfectly. Then Emmett walked over, pulling off his gloves.

"I'll do it," he said, standing in front of her. Rose lifted up her head and blinked up at him. Her blonde curls framed her disappointed face.

"Do what?" She asked, sounding confused.

"I dunno," Emmett shrugged and looked at her with his piercing eyes. "Whatever ya'll trying to do out there…." Rosalie had an unbelieving look on her face, and her arms were crossed across her purple leotard top. The open black jersey she was wearing was slipping down her shoulders and her eyes were unbelieving, matching her expression.

"You wanna lift me?" She asked suspiciously. Emmett sort of shrugged. "Are you kidding?" Emmett raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his head slightly to one side.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" He asked her. Rose held back her snort.

"Okay, um, I get it," Rosalie clicked. "You're _not _gonna use me to get out of cleaning windows….even if you are capable of dancing," Rosalie added. _Like, _really _capable of dancing, _she thought. _With an amazing body and face to top it all off…_Rose tried to get rid of the thoughts by looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not trying to get out of anything, and I know you saw me the other day," Emmett told her. _Gotta get some reaction from that…_He watched her carefully, but her expression was guarded, and nothing showed. But inside her head, she could still see Emmett with her brothers in the car park, dishing out some pretty awesome moves. He was good, but she wasn't gonna tell him that. Emmett had been watching her every afternoon while she practiced her solo in the school's dance studio, while he was on detention cleaning the studio's windows.

"Thank you," Rosalie started. "But, um, I can find someone else." She rose from her chair. Emmett shrugged again and picked up the rag he had tossed on the chair beside her.

"Alright, I was just tryin' help," he said as he turned to leave. Rose pursed her lips in thought as she watched him go. _You look strong enough to catch me_, actually _abit too strong_ she thought while she was looking over his burly figure. After a second, she decided, _what the heck? Might as well try. _

"Wait!" She yelled after him, Emmett turned around. Rose bounced slightly, getting ready to run at him. He still didn't understand what she was doing, and the only warning she yelled at him, was, "Catch me," as she was running toward him. He dropped the rag and as she reached him, lifted her high above his head after she jumped for him. Rosalie was pretty surprised to find herself above the ground, held only by his steady, large hands. _He's so strong…._she thought in admiration.

Then she felt herself fall, and his arms go around her as he had one arm under her legs and his other arm around her waist, holding her bridal style. Her face was millimetres away from his face, and Rose felt her stomach start flipping and her heart squeeze.

"Um….put me down," she said, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling as he lowered her to the ground. Actually, it wasn't uncomfortable…it was something different than that. She blinked and stared into his eyes for a moment.

Rosalie woke from her pleasant flashback and looked at herself in the wall mirror, a black leotard and black three-quarter tights covered her statuesque body and her blonde curls were tied messily into a high pony tail. She huffed out a few breathes and grabbed her towel on the practice bars, she swabbed her forehead of the sweat. She walked over to the stereo and pressed play to _No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown_. So it began, the beat and rhythm coursed through her veins and the moves came easily to her, the feeling was satisfying; twists, turns, jumps, it was freedom. She loved dancing; dancing was her life, apart from Emmett. She smiled at the satisfaction of having two things she loved so deeply in her life.

Then Rose heard a recognising muffled laugh from the doorway she turned and saw a dimple smiling Emmett McCarty wearing baggy jeans and a black singlet top that accentuated his muscles, naturally like always.

Emmett walked across the room to Roses waiting arms and picked her up in a swinging embrace. He brushed a sweet kiss on her lips and smirked.

"Why are you sweating, it doesn't look that hard." Emmett said, while observing her sweaty hair.

"Oh, hell no! Tell me you did not just say that. We'll see Emmett McCarty, we will see!" Rose replied in a cheeky smirk.

Emmett laughed thinking he could win this battle.


End file.
